Baphomet
| mortalhomes = | apotheosis = | power5e = Demon lord | alignment5e = Chaotic evil | symbol5e = | homeplane5e = The Abyss/Endless Maze | realm5e = The Lyktion | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = | domains5e = | worshipers5e = | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = | holy days5e = | challenge5e = 23 | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = | alignment3e = Chaotic evil | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = | realm3e = Endless Maze, the 600th layer of The Abyss | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Minotaurs Vengeance | domains3e = Animal, Chaos, Evil, Hatred, Retribution, Chaos, Evil, Strength, Fury | worshipers3e = Minotaurs, ogres, giants | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Club | holy days3e = | challenge3e = 20 | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Lesser deity | alignment2e = Chaotic evil | symbol2e = Stylized maze | homeplane2e = The Abyss/600th layer | realm2e = The Endless Maze | serves2e = | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Vengeance, minotaursBaphomet had vengeance and minotaurs as his portfolio according to the Realms source Giantcraft. According to the Core and Planescape sources Monster Mythology and On Hallowed Ground, it was battle and minotaurs instead. | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = Ice Spire ogres, minotaurs, some giants | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = }} Baphomet ( |audio=Baphomet.ogg}} }}) was a demon lord who ruled a layer of the Abyss called the Endless Maze. He was the Prince of Beasts and the Demon Lord of Minotaurs. Description Baphomet had the appearance of a 12-foot-tall (3.6 meters) humanoid with a bull's head, a bovine tail, and broad, stubby hands and feet. His body was covered with coarse black hair. His horns curved downward and outward. He wielded a giant bardiche. Baphomet could spit out gouts of unholy water. History It was suggested that Baphomet began his existence as a mortal creature, though it was unclear whether he was a beast that lived as a man or a man who lived as a beast. It was also suggested that he was cursed by the gods for daring to treat them like cattle, and thus banished to the Abyss. In any case, Baphomet reveled in his power, seeing the curse more as a blessing. By the , he had been captured by an alliance between Yeenoghu and Orcus and resided as prisoner in Orcus' layer. Relationships Baphomet hated Yeenoghu, and the two were bitter enemies. They'd warred against each other for as long as they could remember, and both forgot the origin of their feud. Baphomet's other enemies included the demon lord Graz'zt, who'd imprisoned him for some time, and the Demon Queen of Harpies Ardat. The hatred between Baphomet and Yeenoghu started with an alliance. Both lords had allied to invade an elven kingdom, but were eventually pushed back by the elves, Bahamut, and an alliance of good dragons. Both demon lords blamed the other for the defeat. Baphomet had an unusual relationship (for tanar'ri) with Pale Night, who shared his lair. The two were neighbors with what amounted to an unofficial noninterference pact, as Pale Night's influence did not really extend much further than the edges of her plateau. Though they never joined forces to accomplish a goal, it was possible that any attempt to lay siege to the holdings of one might provoke the other. Realm Baphomet's realm was the Endless Maze, the 600 layer of the Abyss, supposedly infinite in size. Here, Baphomet dwelt in his palace, the Lyktion, and spent his time creating various new demonic breeds in his infamous Tower of Science. Some of his more successful creations were the goristroi, the bulezaus, the ghours, and the feral ankashars. Worshipers Baphomet had a multitude of minotaur, ogre, and giant followers and minions. He was also served by ghour demons, a race of demons resembling burly, hairless minotaurs that commanded troops of these mortal minions. He sought to use them to further his schemes, notably to gain the upper hand in his battles against Yeenoghu. A multitude of other twisted creatures revered Baphomet as well, some becoming his thralls, and if they pleased their bestial patron, they would be granted rulership of a portion of the Endless Maze. Those who displeased Baphomet were eaten. Cult of Baphomet Baphomet increasingly attracted a following amongst minotaurs. A multitude of other twisted creatures revered Baphomet as well, some becoming his thralls, and if they pleased their bestial patron, they would be granted rulership of a portion of the Endless Maze. Those who displeased Baphomet were eaten, of course. Baphomet granted spells as a lesser deity and had as his symbol a twisted circular maze awash in blood. Dogma Baphomet was the embodiment of savagery, an insidious force that wormed its way into the heart of his followers to deceive them into embracing brutality. Appendix Background The D&D demon lord Baphomet is based on the entity Baphomet, whom the Knights Templar were accused of worshiping and later adopted in occultism. His appearance is similarly based on the goat-like figure depicted by occultist Eliphas Lévi. Baphomet first appeared in D&D in the 1 -edition Lost Caverns of Tsojcanth (1982) Notes Appearances ;Adventures * The Throne of Bloodstone * Out of the Abyss * Baldur's Gate: Descent into Avernus Sources & Further Reading * * * * * * * * * * References Connections Category:Demon lords Category:Tanar'ri Category:Lesser deities Category:Inhabitants of chaotic evil alignment Category:Monster deities Category:Chaotic evil deities Category:Animal domain deities Category:Chaos domain deities Category:Evil domain deities Category:Hatred domain deities Category:Retribution domain deities Category:Strength domain deities Category:War domain deities Category:Archfiends Category:Inhabitants of the Abyss Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of the Fiendish Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes Category:Inhabitants of masculine gender